memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Elogium (episode)
Voyager encounters a swarm of spaceborne aliens, while Kes and Neelix must decide whether to have a child. Summary Teaser Aboard Voyager, Chakotay is walking down a corridor to the turbolift. As the door of the turbolift opens, Chakotay catches two crew members kissing inside. Embarrassed, they quickly exit. Behind Chakotay comes Tom Paris and Kes, carrying bushels of cabbage for the mess hall. Paris asks what went on, Chakotay responds that it was an example of "indiscrete shipboard fraternization." Tom expresses regret at missing it. They proceed to the Mess Hall. In the mess hall, Tom and Kes drop the cabbage off with Neelix, who is visibly upset and jealous with the friendliness of Tom and Kes, perceiving that Tom is making a move for Kes. He questions her about it and Kes emphasizes that Neelix is seeing things that aren't really there. On the bridge, Janeway tells Paris and Chakotay about strange energy readings. Kim says they appear to be a magnetic disturbance. They are going to investigate it. Janeway comments that Chakotay seems preoccupied. He relates the turbolift incident and wonders if they should establish a policy regarding fraternization. Janeway is hesitant about such an action, noting that while the couple in question might be encouraged to show more discretion, Starfleet has always been hesitant to regulate such matters. Chakotay points out that relationships might cause more problems down the road that would not appear under normal circumstances. Janeway observes that they are a long way from home and eventually, people will begin to pair off. Chakotay asks, "Even you?" Janeway responds that as captain, she doesn't have that luxury, and she hopes to be home before Mark gives her up for dead. At that time, the disturbance comes in visual range. They notice that the disturbance is actually space-dwelling lifeforms. They decide to take a closer look, so Janeway orders Paris to take the ship into bio-scanner range. Kes, working in the hydroponics garden, is munching on some of the beetles used for cross-pollination. She is horrified as she looks and realizes what she's doing. Act One The bridge crew estimates the number of lifeforms present in the cloud to be less than 2,000. They are moving at an average speed of 1,000 kilometers per second. Janeway and Chakotay observe the movement to be similar to protozoa. They do not have a digestive system as such, but their outer layer appears to be porous so as to absorb nutrients directly from space. Ensign Wildman speculates that the rapid movement is due to the low density of matter in that area of space. Meanwhile, Kes is gorging herself on all manner of food from the replicator when her door chime rings. Quickly hiding the bowls of food, she asks the person to come in, who happens to be Neelix. Neelix presents Kes with a bouquet of flowers, apologizing for his jealousy. Kes just wishes he would trust her. Neelix says that it is not her he has a problem trusting it is "him" (referring to Lt. Paris). Scouring the room for a vase in which to put the flowers, Neelix discovers the dishes Kes was hiding. Upon questioning, Kes reveals it to be a Terran dish to which Ensign Wildman introduced her: mashed potatoes with butter. Kes considers them great and can't stop eating them (she's had six bowls), but Neelix thinks they're awful. Kes explains that she put nitrogenated soil in them (saying this while eating two pieces of fruit simultaneously). After hearing about her eating the beetles, Neelix calls sickbay to prepare for an "emergency patient." Kes claims to be fine - she just can't stop eating (while she proceeds to eat the flowers Neelix gave her). Neelix picks her up and carries her off, kicking and screaming. On the bridge, the creatures have changed course and are accelerating. Janeway tells Tom to back off and give them room, but they find that they are actually accelerating, being pulled by the magnetic resonance field created by the creatures. Upon trying to reverse thrusters, they find the helm controls are not responding and the shields are non-functional. They have been pulled into the swarm. Act Two Life support is functioning, but there's a fluxuation in the EPS grids. Janeway asks Torres about possible ways of getting free without harming the swarm with the warp engines; Torres suggests a variation on a targ scoop, used on Klingon ground vehicles to disperse targ herds in their path. The deflector array would be used to emit an inverse magnetic resonance field directed at the swarm. Janeway agrees. In Sickbay, Neelix is panicking with Kes on the surgical biobed. He is worried that the beetles or the flowers were poisonous, but the Doctor states emphatically that there are no toxins in her system. Neelix badgers the Doctor about a possible reason for her eating all these "strange foods"; the Doctor suggests a nutrient deficiency is a possible answer. Constantly having to move Neelix out of the way, he notes the elevated temperature and increased electrophoretic activity. When Neelix insists they be brought down, the Doctor points out that there is increased electrophoretic activity in the atmosphere in general because of the swarm. When Neelix insists the Doctor do something, the Doctor throws him out of Sickbay, as it is impossible for him to "think," much less treat his patient. Neelix promptly goes to the bridge, where Janeway is hovering over Ensign Wildman and the science station. He demands to know if it is appropriate for a hologram to throw a "flesh-and-blood" person out of Sickbay, as his "loved one" is sick and "obviously" needs his comfort. Janeway asks if Kes is sick. Neelix confirms this, stating that "the hologram" doesn't know what's wrong, but thinks it has something to do with the creatures. Janeway asks how the creatures are affecting Kes. Neelix says that's what he was trying to find out when the Doctor "summarily dismissed" him from Sickbay. About that time, the Doctor calls from Sickbay, asking Janeway to come because there's a problem. When Janeway and Neelix get there, Kes has erected a force field around the Doctor's office, keeping even the Doctor out. The Doctor tells Janeway that Kes' fever has increased and her pulse and blood pressure are dangerously high. He also notes a strange growth on her back that was not there the last time he examined her. Janeway convinces Kes to lower the force field and let her in. Kes runs to Janeway's open embrace. Kes confirms a growth on her back, saying it is the sac where her child will grow. It is the elogium, a time of change equivalent to puberty in humans. Kes says that it is much too early as it usually happens between the ages of four and five and she isn't even two yet. As Janeway tries to console her, Kes point out that the Elogium only occurs once -- if Kes is ever going to have a child, it has to be now. Act Three Chakotay reports to the Captain that there has been no change -- they are still being pulled along by the swarm. Harry reports that all systems are functioning within normal parameters. Torres' last report on the modifications to the main deflector was that they'd be ready within another half-hour. Janeway asks Chakotay to join her in her ready room. In the ready room, Janeway relates Kes' condition to Chakotay, and that she has to make the decision within the next forty to fifty hours. Kes is going to talk to Neelix, but Janeway comments that there are a number of factors involved, including complications with having the elogium this early, whether they are genetically compatible and whether Neelix even has any intentions of being a father. Janeway calls Chakotay's concerns about fraternization "prophetic." Chakotay notes that he wasn't even thinking about procreation, but considers it inevitable. If it takes the predicted 75 years to get home, they will begin needing replacements in about half that time. Janeway wonders if they are even able to provide the necessary things for raising children, not to mention the reality of a starship moving through possibly hostile territory. Chakotay asks if she is ready to tell people they can't have children. Janeway comments that she can't do that. She has made it clear to Kes that it is her choice whether to have a child. Neelix is trying to wrap his head around the notion that Kes must conceive now or not at all. Kes says she needs him to help her decide, as she would want to mate with him. This catches Neelix off guard. He asks about the dangers of conceiving a child at her age. Kes responds that she doesn't know, as she's never known anyone as young as her to have a baby. Neelix asks if she would be "terribly unhappy" if she never had a child, to which Kes responds with an emphatic "Yes," then backing her way down to "I don't know." She had always assumed she'd be a mother some day, just not so soon. When Kes asks Neelix if he ever thought he'd be a father some day, he responds that he never really gave it much thought. He talks about never having had the stability in lifestyle for raising a child. When Kes points out that it would be different now, on a starship, Neelix backpedals and talks about the difficulties of raising a child on a starship, leading Kes to conclude that Neelix doesn't want a child. Neelix again backpedals, saying he's just trying to look at all sides, pointing out that someone would have to make sure the "little guy" didn't stick his finger in an EM socket and wasn't playing with the plasma injectors (which Kes says is called parenting) and that Kes would have to give up her medical studies (which Kes immediately refutes, pointing out that he's just making excuses). Kes points out some bumps on her hands, which, according to her, make the mating bond possible. If they begin, they must stay bonded for six days. Once it, the epasiphore, appears, they only have 50 hours, so she needs to know his answer. Neelix is relieved to hear this and says that they can "sleep on it." Kes, on the other hand, is visibly disappointed. In the mess hall, Neelix is serving lunch, obviously distracted as he misheard a crew member to say they wanted "lots of pepper" in their meal. Tuvok enters and asks about the lunch special, which Neelix says he didn't get around to making, but instead there is the leftover soup from the night before. Tuvok assents. Neelix follows Tuvok to his seat, asking him what it is like to be a father. Tuvok initially responds that "the question is so broad, it is difficult to make a response." Neelix asks about the responsibility and such involved in parenting and when Tuvok agrees, Neelix concludes that it is more trouble than it is worth. Tuvok indicates that he is aware of the present situation. He says that if Neelix has doubts, he should likely not enter into it. However, he points out that fatherhood can have "infinite rewards." Neelix then begins to think that raising a son could be "fun," as he could teach him things such as survival skills, piloting and "romantic techniques." Tuvok points out that there is an equal chance of having a daughter. Neelix says he doesn't have anything he would teach a daughter. Tuvok asks why it would be different than what he would teach a son, and when Neelix argues that she would learn more from her mother, Tuvok indicates that his one daughter benefits as much from him as his three sons, and expresses regret at being so far removed at this time. Later on, Torres comes onto the bridge to tell Janeway they are ready to try the inverted field. When they do, the swarm begins attaching itself to the warp nacelles, draining energy from ship systems and causing guidance, tactical and navigation systems to fail. They have only a few seconds before clearing the swarm, but Tuvok detects a massive magnetic mass moving toward them from the port bow. Outside, a much larger creature similar to the others approaches. Act Four Unsure as to the exact reason for the size difference, Janeway decides to continue out of the swarm, hoping that the creatures on the nacelles will drop back and rejoin the swarm. Instead, the larger creature moves with them, generating an electrically-charged plasma stream. Janeway orders full stop. They observe the smaller creatures attaching themselves to the larger one as they did to the warp nacelles. Kim observes that the plasmas stream had nearly the same subspace signature as their nacelles, leading Janeway and Chakotay to conclude that the creatures are attracted to it like some animals are to pheremones. Chakotay comments that it is possible the creatures mistook Voyager for a potential mate. Meanwhile, Neelix comes to Kes saying that he is ready and willing to mate with her. When asked what is next, Kes tells him that a parent performs a ritual wherein her feet are massaged until her tongue swells. In lieu of a parent, Kes is going to have the Doctor do it. Neelix expresses some reservation, first in that the Doctor isn't "real" ("he's very real to me," replies Kes) and then in general ("it's a ritual, someone has to do it"). Neelix then assents. In Sickbay, while massaging Kes' feet, the Doctor analyzes the medical properties of the ritual. Kes asks the Doctor if she's doing the right thing, noting that her father would normally be performing the ritual and that she's feeling lonely right now. The Doctor points out his inadequacy in discussing parenting. Kes says that while Neelix was opposed to the idea, she was sure she wanted it, but now that he's on board, she isn't so sure. She wonders if she's doing it merely because she can. The Doctor points out that it is normal, that species use the urges to survive. Kes begins voicing doubts, her ability to care and show responsibility for a child. On the bridge, as the crew tries to deal with their situation, it is suspected that the larger creature may consider them a rival, hence the plasma stream as aggressive posturing. Janeway orders a short impulse burst to get away, but instead of getting away, the creature comes toward them. They are losing power and the creature hits them. Act Five In light of the aggressive action, Tuvok agrees with Torres that retaliation may be in order. While Janeway continues to try to avoid aggressive action, Paris notes that the feeling is not mutual. Janeway has Tuvok launch a class four probe. Another plasma burst ensues, dropping shields to 64%. Torres and Tuvok indicate that an equivalent response to the creature as was given them would be the best action, i.e., ramming him. Another bump by the creature and the shields drop to 47%. Janeway tells Paris to use maneuvering thrusters to bump the creature. The bump results in a bigger one by the creature. Janeway tells Tuvok to prepare a field of photon charges to show the creature they mean business. Chakotay wonders if they need to rethink their strategy, as each aggressive action on their part results in one moreso by the creature. He suggests acting as the other creatures and demonstrating submissive behavior. They decide to go into a roll and vent plasma residue to mimic the behavior of the smaller creatures. At first, it looks like nothing happens, but then the creatures start detaching and moving off. "It appears we have lost our sex appeal," Tuvok tells the captain. Janeway jokes to Chakotay that if she has any questions about mating behavior, she'll know where to go. Meanwhile, Kes enters the mess hall, where Neelix is chopping food. She asks to help, but Neelix declines. Kes notes that Neelix has been very quiet since she decided not to conceive, noting that Neelix seems disappointed. Neelix observes that once he'd decided to become a father, he was looking forward to it. Kes points out that he might have his chance someday. Neelix is puzzled, but Kes says that the Doctor believes that the elogium was a false alarm and that she'll be able to conceive again, at the right age. Neelix says, excitedly, "You mean, we might still be able to have a daughter?" Kes responds, "or a son," but Neelix says that he definitely wants a daughter, one who looks just like Kes. She kisses and hugs him. :Captain's log, stardate 48921.3. I continue to wonder about the issue of procreation aboard the ship. Certainly, it's wrong to interfere with the private lives and decisions of the crew, yet I remain concerned about the environment we could provide for any child born here. '' Ensign Wildman enters, informing Janeway that she is pregnant by her husband, who is still at Deep Space 9. She notes that it isn't the best place to have a baby, but it is the only thing she has left of her husband. Memorable Quotes "''It appears we have lost our sex appeal, Captain." : - Tuvok "Good work Commander. In the future, if I have any questions about mating behavior, I'll know where to go." : - Captain Janeway "My body lacks dirt?!" : - Kes Background Information *The trailer for this episode misleadingly billed it as a "who's the father" drama surrounding an already-pregnant Kes. The actual plot is nothing like this. *In the opening scene when Chakotay, Paris, and Kes enter the Turbo Lift, Chakotay calls for deck six - but they are immediately next seen entering the Mess Hall on Deck two. Links and References Guest Star *Nancy Hower as Ensign Wildman Co-Stars *Gary O'Brien as Crewmember *Terry Correll as N.D. Crewmember References airponics; butter; digestive system; electrophoretic field; class 4 probe; driver coil; elogium; EM resonance field; fraternization; gabosti stew; Gree; impulse capacitance cell; impulse reactor; inverted magnetic pulse; ipasaphor; magnetic wake; mashed potatoes; mitral sac; nitrogenated soil; Oblissian cabbage; Ocampa; pepper sauce; pheromone; photon charge; plasma residue; plasma stream; protozoa; rolissisin; shock wave; space-dwelling lifeform; spawn beetle; subspace signature; sympathetic nervous system; targ; targ scoop |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Elogium (Episode) nl:Elogium (aflevering)